Corazones Salvajes
by Flower of Night
Summary: Se ambienta en el Viejo oeste. Sokka y Katara después de la partida de su padre, se ven forzados a subsistir solos, al tener problemas Katara toma otra identidad como una misteriosa bailarina, es ahí donde conoce a Zuko, un vaquero. Zutara AU
1. Prologo

**HOLA!!! A todos los fanáticos de avatar, les presento mi nueva creación esta historia se ambienta en el viejo, antiguo oeste, ósea en UA o AU como era de esperarse es un Zutara nunca hay suficiente jeje hace aprox. Un mes se me vino la idea y decidí explotarla, por que con los otros fics todavía no se cual terminare primero. Me disculpo con los que esperan y tratare de hacer la entrega lo mas pronto posible. **

**Sin mas quería agregar que en una conversación Sam me animo a publicarlo, y con respecto ya se lo había adelantado a otra persona a Kyoshi-C en otra conversación, sin mas que decirles además que adoro sus fics, los dejo con el mío. **

**CORAZONES SALVAJES**

**PROLOGO**

En medio del desierto, se podía apreciar un gran pueblo, lleno de casas y tiendas por todo el lugar. Era de noche, por lo que el silencio rondaba en todo el lugar excepto uno. Se sentían los constantes ruidos y aplausos del publico, ya influenciados por grandes cantidades de alcohol, las jóvenes abundaban en el lugar.

La taberna estaba llena a toda su capacidad aquel día. Los hombres esparcidos por todo el lugar aplaudían eufóricos mirando el escenario justo en el centro exigiendo las salidas de las bailarinas, pero especialmente de una.

Justo detrás de las cortinas, las jóvenes se preparaban para salir, ajustando sus vestidos y corsés mayormente sus figuras femeninas.

- Suki ¿Me podrías pasar la mascara?

- Claro, toma – dijo mientras se la pasaba – dime ¿no estas cansada has trabajado todo el día? – dijo la pelirroja de 18 años

- Si solo espero que termine pronto. Sokka piensa que estoy durmiendo en casa – dijo mientras se colocaba la mascara, que mas se acercaba a un antifaz.

- Si supiera, pero no te preocupa que lo descubra después de todo tu sabes como reaccionaria, si supiera que tu...

- Chicas deben salir, los hombres están eufóricos allá afuera – dice el dueño de la taberna, un hombre ya mayor.

- ya vamos – dicen ambas al unísono

La banda comenzó a tocar un música alegre que animo al publico dejando acompañar algunos acordeones por las palmas de los hombres afuera que estaban ya impacientes, por la reciente espera.

Las cortinas se abrieron dejando ver un grupo de jóvenes hermosas bailando al compás de la música. Bailaban moviendo sensualmente sus piernas y levantando sus faldas de sus vestidos. Pero no eran lo que los hombres esperaban, lo que esperaban era una hermosa joven de piel morena, la misteriosa bailarina enmascarada.

Una joven de cerca de 16 años que solo aparecía para bailar en las noches, luego se desaprecia y no se volvía a saber de ella el resto del día. Bailaba una vez y luego desaparecía, esto ocurría hace un par de meses, pero no por eso no era popular, incluso en ocasiones venían forasteros solo para verla.

Usaba un antifaz, pero no por ello disminuía su belleza tanto interna como externa, que dejaba ver en cada momento, nadie conocía su rostro, ni su identidad o al menos aquello se pensaba. Lo que realmente si sabia que era una muchacha del pueblo, que por lo demás era bastante amplio, por lo que solían venir malandrines, ladrones y las peores calañas que en algunas ocasiones le traían mas de un problema, mas de un dolor de cabeza.

La joven enmascarada, era esbelta, delgada, bastante joven, cabello castaño, tez morena, ojos azules, usaba un vestido diferente al de las demás, mientras que las otras jóvenes usaban, colores marrones y rojos. Ella vestía un vestido celeste, en un tono acercado mas al pastel, tenia cortes en la parte de abajo, algunos detalles blancos y le quedaba por debajo de la rodilla, simulaba mas un vestido vaquero, daba la impresión de que estaba hecho especialmente para ella.

Traía algunos accesorios, como botas blancas, cinturón de igual color y el antifaz que era en un tono azul oscuro. Sus compañeras de espectáculo, recibieron una seña y formaron un triangulo alineadas por los patrones de color de sus vestidos. Aquel día le tocaba bailar una danza al estilo vaquero de vez en cuando jugando con un arma falsa.

La joven comenzó a danzar, lo que hizo que el publico entrara en calor y eufóricos comenzaran a beber en mayores cantidades, para luego lanzar monedas de cobre, bronce incluso de oro. Solo para que ella los observara por un instante, y les diera aquella sonrisa que los derretía. Querían mostrar que eran los machos por excelencia.

La joven enmascarada danzaba al son de la música, de vez en cuando levantando los vuelos de su vestido dejando ver sus hermosas y alargadas piernas. Sin olvidar en otras partes del baile mostrar su encanto y también en cierta manera por el baile elegido simular ser un vaquero.

Bailaba al centro de sus compañeras destacando entre ellas por su ropa. Pasaron un par de minutos, la música ceso y ella feliz, pero agotada, por todas sus actividades diarias, agradeció a su publico, con una reverencia, una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, para luego salir entre gritos y peticiones de repetición que no tomaría en cuenta.

- Estoy agotada, hoy fue un día muy pesado – dice al terminar de prepararse para irse cautelosamente.

- Katara, hoy te fue muy bien como siempre – dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa con monedas – el dueño me dijo que te pasara la paga.

- Agradécele por mi sino te molesta, me debo ir

- Yo también, te acompaño

Llego a su casa, una casa bastante humilde y vieja, pero no por ello dejaba en cierta manera de ser hermosa, tenia un toque hogareño y dulce, que hacia que cualquiera se sintiera cómodo. Rodeo la casa vigilando que no hubiera nadie. Observo como su hermano un joven de 18 años dormía, mas bien babeaba y prosiguió a entrar.

Rodeo la casa nuevamente y por detrás abrió con sumo cuidado la ventana de su habitación que estaba a cerca de un metro y un poco mas del suelo. Lanzo sus cosas he intento entrar, llevaba un poco mas de 2 meses en esto y todavía se le hacia difícil subir por la ventana.

Cualquiera hubiera entrado por la puerta, pero Sokka era demasiado sobré protector, por lo que no solo tenia su habitación cerca de la entrada, sino que también tenia una campana que le avisaba cuando alguien entraba. Se vistió con la ropa de cama, se soltó el cabello y silenciosamente camino por el pasillo.

Entro donde dormía Sokka, lo vio dormir tiernamente, mientras lo arropaba con las frazadas que había movido mientras dormía. Abrió un pequeño cajón de una cómoda el lado de su cama y deposito algunas monedas de cobre. Luego le diría que fue un bono de su otro empleo.

Conocía a Sokka y si supiera lo que hacia por las noches seguramente la mataría, si es que no la torturaba sicológicamente antes, como por ejemplo, que pensaría mama y ese tipo de cosas que solo conseguirían mortificarla. Luego que su mama murió en un "accidente", su padre fue convencido hace 2 años en partir en la búsqueda de oro, para un mejor vida, solo habían recibido una o dos noticias de el.

Desde entonces ambos han estados, solos, dos jóvenes enfrentados a la dura realidad de la vida, en esa época, encargados de mantenerse económicamente, al haber acababa sus reservas de dinero dejadas por su padre. Ha sido muy difícil al ser jóvenes, los sueldos mal remunerados y los problemas económicos eran constantes.

Sokka, era testarudo y orgulloso, a pesar de todo se esforzaba para mantener a su hermana, trabajaba de vendedor en una tienda de abarrotes. Katara consiguió un trabajo ante la negativa de su hermano, la cual veía como se esforzaba el único empleo que consiguió fue de asistente en el banco, pero aun así era algo difícil después de que el país salió de un reciente agujero económico.

Consiguió un empleo en la taberna, pero el único disponible para una joven, era el de bailarina de Can-Can, convenció al dueño de poder usar una mascara para no ser descubierta, al cual se le hizo bastante interesante. Y en un par de semanas era el suceso del pueblo. Escapaba por las noches apenas Sokka dormía.

Pudo haber abandonado su empleo, pero no lo hacia por agradecimiento a la persona que se le consiguió, y también le servia como excusa-cuartada para el dinero que traía, la vida la había tratado mal y por eso tenia el CORAZON SALVAJE, CORAZON INDOMABLE.

Miro a su hermano, lo beso en la frente y se fue a dormir. Esperando que mañana fuera un mejor día. Al estar a punto se cerrar sus ojos, el recuerdo de un joven le vino a la mente, un recuerdo que todavía la atormentaba, todavía se hacia presente, sus sollozos retumbaron por toda su habitación, mientras que sus lagrimas brotaban sin consuelo.

- Porque... ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Si yo te ame tanto? Todavía tu recuerdo esta presente en mi corazón... – dice mientras comienza a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

---

Estaba oscuro, la arena corría en pequeñas cantidades por la brisa nocturna del desierto. Faltaba poco para que llegaran a su destino. Un grupo de 4 jóvenes dormían placidamente alrededor de una fogata, que constantemente amenazaba con apagarse.

Uno de ellos, no podía conciliar el sueño por lo que movía los maderos de la fogata con una delgada ramita. Era un joven de aproximadamente unos 18 años, cabello negro y corto, ojos dorados y una horrible cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Vestía un traje de vaquero con un sombrero negro, al igual que camaradas, con la diferencia de un pañuelo rojo en su cuello.

Otro de ellos, de la misma edad del joven de los ojos dorados. Era un moreno con cabello castaño. Mientras que lo otros dos eran dos jóvenes de 2 años menores a los anteriores. Todos se encontraban armados mientras dormían, atentos a cualquier suceso o amenaza. El joven de los ojos dorados, apago la fogata, mientras revisaba con su mirada los alrededores. Para poder dormir tranquilo.

---

Katara se despertó al sentir en calor del astro rey, posarse en su rostro; era el amanecer. Se despertó pesadamente, por un ligero dolor de cabeza, era natural, después de haberse quedado dormida llorando, por el. Prefería no recordarlo, esa persona que... era mejor no recordar miraría adelante...

- Katara... Despierta ya es tarde – dice Sokka golpeando la puerta

- Ahí... Sokka no puedes venir después, estoy cansada... quiero dormir

- Si, pero no entiendo que tanto reclamas si te acuestas temprano, además tengo hambre

Se levanto pesadamente, cada vez le costaba levantarse mas por sus salidas nocturnas. Se vistió con un hermoso vestido azul y un sombrero de color blanco con una cinta azul que lo rodeaba. Se puso un par de botas castañas, se tomo su cabello castaño en una trenza, se puso en collar de su madre y salió a la cocina a preparar en desayuno que Sokka seguramente esperaba con ansias.

- Gracias por la comida, Katara voy a trabajar – dijo Sokka mientras se despedía de su hermana.

- Cuídate Sokka – dice mientras terminaba de limpiar la mesa, tomaba una sombrilla en la entrada de la casa y salía a la calle.

- Buenos días Katara

- Buenos días Aang

Aang era un joven de 14 años, el mejor amigo de Katara, aunque Aang no la veía de la misma manera. Era el nieto del viejo Sheriff del pueblo, y por ello soñaba con ese puesto, que algún día ganaría para ser el mejor de todos los tiempos.

- Katara ¿Vamos?

- Si Aang – dijo mientras tapaba el sol de ambos con la sombrilla azul claro con vuelos blancos que portaba, después de todo recorrían el camino del trabajo juntos, Aang también trabajaba en aquel lugar, con la diferencia que por los contactos que tenia su abuelo, pudo conseguir un buen puesto como ayudante del dueño. Donde debía acudir sin horario, a cualquier llamada de este.

El resto de la mañana se la paso, corriendo en el banco encargo tras encargo. Sumando algunas cifras y ese tipo de cosas. Para sus suerte solo trabajaba en la mañana quedándole toda la tarde libre para hacer otro tipo de labores tanto domesticas como personales.

- Srta. Katara, por hoy ya no prescindimos de sus servicios, ya puede retirarse – dijo uno de los banqueros.

- Claro Sr. Nos vemos mañana.

Katara salió a la calle con mucha calma, mientras se dirigía una especie de reunión con algunos de sus amigos. Cuando en la puerta se encontró con alguien.

- Buenos días Katara ¿Pensé que todavía te encontrabas trabajando?

- Buenos días Haru, es que además hoy termine mas temprano.

- Venia a buscarte, para invitarte a almorzar conmigo

- Lo siento mucho, pero yo ya quede con tu prima Toph, pero gracias por la invitación nos vemos – dice mientras se aleja y lo deja con palabra en la boca.

Haru, era un joven de aproximadamente 18 años, tez morena y tenia el cabello un poco largo, en esta ocasión vestía un pantalón y chaqueta castaña.

---

Katara tuvo que caminar cerca de 20 minutos para llegar a su lugar de reunión, donde solía encontrarse con Toph y Aang. En realidad esta no era una reunión cualquiera era mas bien un entrenamiento, cerca de un conjunto de cuevas en la que la gente muy pocas veces solía transitar por ahí.

La oferta de Haru, fue muy tentadora, era un gran amigo y es que no era que no supiera sobre ese secreto. Es que a veces solía ser sobré protector con su querida prima y eso en ocasiones era molesto.

El padre de Haru, era el hermano del padre de Toph, este era un medico muy solicitado por lo que estaba constantemente de viaje y Haru y su madre se quedaban solos en casa por días, o inclusos semanas. Vivian aquí ya hace muchos años

Con la diferencia que la familia de Toph, llego hace un par de años mas tarde... Cuando la familia principal, vendió sus propiedades al morir su hija en un incidente. Ellos compraron la mayoría y ahora residían en aquel pueblo tranquilo.

Katara, Toph y Aang los tres practicaban un entrenamiento muy duro, practicaban las artes de los vaqueros, sin importar su edad o su sexo.

Habían entrenado muy duro en artes como pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, así como tan bien con dagas (cuchillos, lo mismo u.u), si mencionar las pistolas. Los tres formaban un sólido equipo. (Ya se lo que piensan falta Sokka XD).

Estas practicas no eran muy vistas sobre todo por el lado de las chicas, por lo que simplemente lo mantenían en secreto. Alguna vez Sokka también formo parte del equipo, pero hace dos años, que dejo de formar parte de el, después de haber pasado por un periodo de angustia, tristeza y responsabilidades algunas por la partida de su querido padre. Dejaba que su hermana practicara siempre y cuando prometiera, no hacer cosas que la lastimaran y tampoco las practicara en la vida real. No solo eso el equipo tan bien poseía un nombre propio, equipo avatar, según su hermano decía que significaba dios sobre la tierra.

- Creo que por hay sido practica suficiente – reclamo Aang – Además tengo hambre – dice ante el ruido de su estomago.

- Yo debo ir a ver a Sokka, seguramente, debe estar ansioso esperando la comida jejeje – agrego Katara

Los tres se alejaron hacia el pueblo, mientras reían animadamente y disfrutando cada instante de su dan duradera amistad. Por su parte Katara no dejaba de reír animadamente, por las constantes burlas de Toph, hacia Aang, pero sabia que no duraría mucho tiempo. Dentro de algunas horas debería volver a ese cabaret.

---

Aquella noche seria realmente pesada, no tenia deseos de estar allí. Se sentía extrañamente ajena a todo eso, como si ese no fuera... como si no debiera estar en ese lugar, como si fuera a pasar algo que la perturbara, aunque realmente ya lo estaba.

- Katara... – una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

- Suki, me da mucha alegría verte

- Nos vimos esta mañana en la calle ¬¬

- jeje ¿Oye nos haz visto ha Sokka últimamente?

- No, no lo he visto, es que estado demasiado ocupada

- Ya veo

- ¿Hoy viniste mas temprano de lo habitual?

- Si, es que Sokka se durmió mas temprano... creo que fue por que comió demasiado

- Cuéntate una nueva jajajajaja...

- Jajajajaja

Afuera los espectadores se encontraban sumamente tranquilos en aquel cabaret (Taberna, es lo mismo después de todo u.u cof cof alcohol, bailes de mujeres, juegos, apuestas, etc), jugaban a las cartas dando de vez en cuando alguna grande o pequeña disputa por las apuestas que no odian faltar en el juego.

Aquello no le era ajeno para nada, era como decirlo un plato de todos los días, Katara ya se encontraba acostumbrada a ello y mas de alguna vez ella o mejor dicho la misteriosa bailarina enmascarada, había causado.

Así fue como los minutos pasaron, hasta que el dueño le dijo que ya era hora que la fantástico bailarina hiciera su aparición en escena, en la noche. Rápidamente se preparo, pero con un vestimenta diferente a la de la noche anterior. Este era diferente mas provocador, demasiado ajustado a sus curvas femeninas y por eso le incomodaba usarlo. El vestido era uno de can-can, no era por nada pero ese era el baile provocador, por el cual la adoraban los hombres a la bailarina.

La parte de arriba era una especie de corsé de color negro, ajustado a su cintura, pero especialmente notaba su bien formado busto. La parte inferior tenia una falda levantada (como triangulo entienden la idea o no?) que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y su color era rojo sangre. Finalmente su piernas eran cubiertas por unas panty-medias del color del corsé.

Por otra parte se tomo en cabello en una especie de tomate, el cual afirmo con una pluma y luego decoro con una hermosa flor roja, dejando dos pequeños mechones de cabello en su cara que era atados por el tomate y en su cuello el hermoso collar obsequio de su madre, que era reemplazado por los otros collares que debía usar y lo ultimo, pero no menos importante el antifaz.

Una afuera, la música comenzó a sonar, los hombres comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar. Movió sus piernas y caderas en un baile muy sensual. (estaba bailando sola) Ella realmente hermosa, una joven mujer, hecha y derecha a pesar de sus 16 años, hermosa a pesar del antifaz.

Se encontraba en el clímax del baile, cuando el sonido de las puertas de la taberna abriéndose llamaron su atención, dirigió su mirada y vio aparecer unos extraños, bastante jóvenes los dos primeros y el tercero muy guapo quizás unos un par de años mayor que los anteriores, no se le hacia raro su popularidad cada vez crecía mas y de vez en cuando venían forasteros solo para verla. Venían el filita india, pero el cuarto de ellos llamo su atención, tanto que se quedo en shock, sentía que se ahogaba no podía respirar, que iba a morir, pero aun así no paro de danzar.

¿Por que?, era la pregunta

¡¡Por qué!!, era tan injusto

POR QUE... DE TODOS LOS LUGARES, LAS PERSONAS DEL MUNDO ERA ÉL

ÈL

TENIA QUE APARECER DENUEVO DESPUÉS DE TODAS SUS LAGRIMAS DERRAMADAS

NOCHES SIN DORMIR

PENSAMIENTOS

TODO RESUMIDO "SUFRIMIENTO"

- No – fue lo único que susurro, un susurro casi inaudible, las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar - ¡¡¡No!!!

Todo por un amor, un amor, que tanto sufrimiento le trajo, una simple ilusión de niña que dejo muchos estragos. Lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo... como una simple loca.

**CONTINUARA...**

Espero que les haya gustado el prologo, es el inicio para algo grande muajaja, ojala que no lo hayan encontrado aburrido, este fics surgió como una pequeña idea y comencé a escribirlo en un de mis agendas y cuando menos me di cuenta tenía el prologo. Tengo un poco de problemas en ambientarme en la época, haci que pido disculpas por los inventos o errores, pero he andado viendo pelis Que sucederá en el próximo capitulo: ¿Quién es el amor de Katara?, ¿Acaso es Zuko?, ¿Qué sucederá cuando su hermano la descubra con lo del baile? ¿Se armara la grande? ¿Quiénes son los otros 3 chicos misteriosos? ¿Cuándo veremos al equipo Avatar en acción?, ¿Sokka volverá a formar parte de el?, etc.. TODO EN EL PROX. CHAP DE CORAZONES SALVAJES (Por lo que parece va a ver hartos XD) 

**Por favor dejen reviews, tomatazos, felicitaciones, dependiendo si les gusto...**

Sin mas me despido hasta la próxima 

**FLOWER OF NIGHT**


	2. 1Mi corazon que se abre

**HOLA! A todos los lectores de Corazones Salvajes , ja estoy aquí para una nueva entrega y una especie de regalo de pascua, aunque no se lo tomen a mal eh?. Tengo primero que nada una mala noticia que darles, no no se asusten ¬¬ voy a seguir con los fics u.u, nada mas me demorare mas en actualizar, ya que comencé a ir al colegio en la tarde, no me queda tiempo ni para escribir ni para leer fics y así como Argen dijo en unos de sus reviews a "Destino" ¡Esto es la guerra! n.ñ XD, solo me queda decir que tratare de actualizar pronto DESTINO y LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA. Ahora sin mas retraso (redoble de tambores) ¬¬ ejem el segundo capitulo de CORAZONES SALVAJES.**

**CORAZONES SALVAJES **

**CAP1: MI CORAZON QUE SE ABRE **

El grupo de jóvenes acababa de sentarse en una mesa alejados en la mayoría, pero en la cual se podía apreciar perfectamente el escenario y como era de esperarse todos fijaron su atención en la bailarina del centro.

Katara por su parte pudo controlarse, y continuar bailando , tal vez las lagrimas no estén cerca de asomarse, pero aun así continuo como si nada, pero sin esbozar su hermosa y radiante sonrisa, siempre presente, característica de ella.

Estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, aquel joven la devoraba con la mirada, era increíble cuan cambiado estaba, pero no cambiaban las circunstancias de lo que sucedía. Todo había cambiado desde que dejo su ciudad natal, pero también se preguntaba quienes serian los otros 3 jóvenes que lo acompañaban.

El baile termino y ella se retiro rápidamente sin prestar atención al publico, dar sus reverencias o agradecimientos que ya eran una rutina para ello. Apenas puso un pie detrás de las cortinas, toda la calma que demostró y el llanto que controlo, desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

- Katara te note extraña yo... – aparecía Suki de una de las esquinas de la edificación y callo cuando vio que Katara se encontraba llorando - ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto la pelirroja mientras se acercaba para consolarla.

- Regreso... – susurro Katara - ¡¡¿¿Regreso??!! – Suki se acerco mas para darle un abrazo maternal, como lo que era su amiga, casi hermana en todo menos sangre.

- ¿Qué?... Digo ¿Quién regreso?... – pregunto Suki, para luego reaccionar sola, dándose cuenta de los motivos de su amiga, para estar en aquel estado – No me digas que fue...

- Jet... – dijo la castaña completando la frase de su amiga, la pelirroja como si nada – Jet... como pudiste – dice mientras mas se aferraba al abrazo de su amiga , miles de imágenes y recuerdos, pasaron por su mente. Recuerdos que la afectaron – Suéltame Suki ¡¡¡Ya no puedo mas!!! – acabo la frase, para soltarse del abrazo y salir huyendo.

- ¡¡¡Katara¡¡¡Katara¡¡¡Regresa!!! – pero antes siquiera que pudiera seguirla apareció alguien que se lo impidió.

- Señorita Suki, es hora de salir al escenario.

---

Los muchachos de la mesa alejaba, observaban atentos el escenario que desde algunos instantes se había quedado totalmente vacío, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Volvió a estar con bailarinas, pero ninguna que se le comparara en gracia y belleza a la anterior.

- No había duda que aquella si era una mujer - comentaba Jet sus acompañantes, en especial al ultimo - ¿Tu que piensas Lee?

- tsk! – dijo gruñendo y no dándole importancia al asunto

- Siempre tan sociable Lee – dijo molestando Jet al chico de la cicatriz

- ...

- Parece que lo único que te puede hacer cambiar, es una novia... No lo creen – dijo mientras miraba a sus otros dos compañeros – verdad Smellerbee... Long chot – los otros simplemente callaron ante el comentario.

- Voy a salir a caminar – dijo mientras se ponía su sombrero, sobre su corto cabello (lo tiene como en el ultimo capitulo del libro de la tierra) y dejaba algunas monedas sobre la mesa, de lo que había consumido hasta el momento.

---

La noche se había asomado desde hacia un par de horas, pero aquella joven ya nada le importaba, todo por lo que había luchado, su fortaleza se derrumbo en cosa de segundos. Una vieja herida, sentía que era una vieja herida que volvía a sangrar y que pensaba que ya había cicatrizado, hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Necesitaba, deseaba mas que nunca en estos momentos estar sola, sin nadie, que se compadeciera de ella ni mostrara una lastima, que no quería que no la necesitaba, nunca la necesito, quería dormirse no volver a despertar o bien que ya este durmiendo y cuando despertara no fuera mas que una horrible pesadilla.

Nada le importaba era cierto, volvió aquel joven, Jet, quien tanto daño le hizo ya hacia 2 largos años para ella, no importaba era algo que ya había sucedido, por eso desde entonces su corazón se había vuelto SALVAJE, INDOMABLE para impedir nuevamente ser lastimada, nuevamente vivir el mismo calvario de antes, que ya conocía perfectamente y no quería volver a repetir, pero aun así sabia muy bien que tarde o temprano volvería a caer en las garras del amor.

Lo que paso fue tan duro para ella, que sin darse cuenta al correr, al huir del lugar, no se dio cuenta que se encontraba con esa mascara, y ese traje tan inadecuado, pero aun así en ningún momento paro de correr sin importar lo difícil que era con ese traje, corría sin destino alguno, solo corría para huir de él sus recuerdos y el hecho de que tarde o temprano, se volvería a encontrar con él; lo volvería a ver.

Corrió tanto sin voltear ni siquiera para atrás, ni saber donde estaba ni se dirigía. Pero ya sentía al correr la arena bajo sus pies acumulada en grandes cantidades, había llegado a las afueras del pueblo, un desierto, cálido en el día; frió y oscuro en la noche, igual que en su corazón.

Cuando se encontraba en medio de su carrera por alejarse lo mas posible, se tropezó con una roca en la arena, cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo, que al mismo tiempo amortiguo su caída haciendo que no fuera tan dura. Cuando levanto su rostro, algunos granos de arena ensuciaron su cara al estar húmeda, y su cabello se soltó por el golpe, quedando la pluma y la flor que uso para sujetar su cabello en distintos lugares.

Su carrera ya había finalizado, no podía dar un solo paso mas, diviso una gran piedra a algunos metros de ella. Se acerco lenta y pesadamente, para apoyar su espalda en ella como una muralla, y refugiar su cabeza entre sus piernas y quedando en posición fetal, prosiguiendo a sollozar nuevamente, si consuelo alguno.

---

Estaba harto de Jet, era una persona sumamente molesta, no sabia la razón por la que se había unido a él y su especie banda o mejor dicho todavía no la comprendía del todo, usualmente lo hubiera enfrentado, pero no tenia ánimos de eso, hoy no, había llegado a un nuevo pueblo, un lugar mas de todos lo que había recorrido, pero sentía que este era especial, diferente.

Salió de la taberna calmadamente ante las mirada molesta de Jet, era el líder, pero no por eso lo respetaría a el o lo obedecería, solo era un miembro mas de el equipo, un equipo que le no importaba en lo mas mínimo. Camino por las calles de tierra y diviso en un poste, una edificación en la cual estaba amarrado su caballo.

- Hola amigo – dijo mientras acaricia al animal. Era un hermoso caballo color castaño oscuro, con una mancha blanca en el hocico. Quien se acerco gustoso para recibir la caricia de su amo, desde ya hace muchos años, el era su fiel amigo y compañero.

Hace un año se unió a Jet y a su grupo de matones, que por diferentes motivos solo continuaban él y un par mas. Todos sus problemas y conflictos la mayoría familiares hicieron cada vez mas latentes y gatillaron en su decisión. Nadie en esa familia lo quería excepto su madre, tío y primo, pero no era suficiente; nunca lo fue.

En solo recordar las lagrimas en sus ojos de su madre, cuanto abandono lo que alguna vez llamo hogar, lo estremecían. "Zuko pase lo que pase, nunca olvides quien eres" no lo ha hecho nunca olvidaría quien era, pero ahora todo era diferente. Ya no existía Zuko, ahora era Lee, un joven diferente que no le importaba pasar por encima de los demás para conseguir sus objetivos, lo aprendió de su vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento, ya no era el mismo de antes.

Sintió una presencia en las cercanías y cuando volteo a ver, vio a la bailarina enmascarada saliendo de un callejón corriendo y llorando visiblemente alterada. No pudo evitarlo y la siguió hasta las afueras del pueblo, un desierto. Por unos minutos vacilo si seguirla o no. Hasta que la vio caer al piso para apoyarse en una roca, sea lo que le pasara debía estar destruida.

Realmente era hermosa, y por lo que podía apreciar un par de años menor que el. Se veía tan vulnerable, necesitada de unas palabras de aliento y quizás un abrazo. Pero en que estaba pensando, en otra época ni siquiera se hubiera cruzado por su mente. Piel morena, su cabello castaño suelto y largo que caía graciosamente por sus hombros. El vestido de can-can ajustado a su cuerpo que delineaba su formada figura femenina, la hacia ver hermosa, se acerco un poco mas a ella, y una mala jugada hizo que pisara una rama seca, que con el sonido lo hizo delatarse.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto la morena levantando sus rostro, mostrando sus dos hermosos zafiros empañados de lagrimas, pero cuando la visión se volvió mas clara pudo divisar una figura masculina en las cercanías, quien se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella- ¿Quién?... ¿Quién eres? – pregunto con un deje de temor.

- Un amigo – respondió simplemente – sabes no eres la primera persona que esconde su identidad - dijo mientras señalaba la mascara y en esta desaparecían las lagrimas.

- ¿No serás uno de eso típicos tipos que solo buscan una cosa de la bailarina¿No es así? ¬¬

- ... ¬¬ (No insultes a Zuko ¡Esto es la guerra!)

- Lo siento es que se me hace raro que vengas a algo así como consolarme, pero ¿A que te refieres con lo de hace un momento? – dijo sonriendo un poco mas calmada

- A que en cierta forma eres igual que yo, también escondes tu identidad – dijo mientras se sonrojaba casi imperceptiblemente, por la hermosa sonrisa de la morena.

Katara no se había percatado de que con cada segundo ese joven se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, tanto que ya estaba sentado junto a ella, así como tampoco se percato que había dejado de llorar e incluso ¡Había sonreído! En un momento así. Ya se encontraba en su campo visible y no solo se dio cuenta que era guapo sino que también era un compañero de Jet, lo que no la dejaba confiar completamente, aunque algo le decía que ese joven quizás un par de años mayor que ella, algo le decía que estaba solo igual que como se sentía ella y en el fondo su corazón le decía que debía confiar en el.

- ¿En serio?... ¬¬ – pregunto la castaña

- Pero si tanto te interesa me llamo Lee

- Ja, no dijiste que escondías tu identidad – comenzó a mirar rápidamente algunas partes de su ropa (no piensen mal eh?) – eres un forajido, es decir, un vaquero.

- Podría decirse que si Señorita...

- Puedes llamarme Serena si quieres... pero aun así no te llamas Lee ¿Cierto? – pregunto la oji azul con cierta perspicacia.

- Mejor dejémoslo así ¿No? – Katara solo cayo ante este hecho – Tu tampoco te llamas Serena ¿Verdad? – la castaña solo asintió – No me dirás quien eres y yo tampoco, estamos a mano – acaricia la mejilla de Katara, donde cae una lagrima traviesa que había quedado del llanto de hace uno instantes. A lo que Katara se sonrojo a mas no poder – no me gusta ver esos ojos tan lindos empañados de lagrimas – el sonrojo provoco también una sorpresa en ella, pero le agradaba esa sensación a lo que solo le dio un dulce sonrisa a Lee.

No había duda alguna ese extraño si ya se le podía llamar así por que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en cierta manera lo consideraba ya un amigo, por extraño que parezca una especie de amigo desconocido que comprendía lo que sentía en cierta forma. Con el experimentaba una sensación que desde algún tiempo no sentía hacia ningún chico, era parecida y a la vez desconocida. Su cabello negro y corto, sus ojos dorados, la cicatriz todo le daba un aspecto que la atraía. Sus ropas, el sombrero negro que portaba ayudaban en ello, y sin percatarse ambos comenzaron a mirarse fijamente.

No sabia que tenia esta chica, pero nunca había sentido nadie parecido con alguien, había tenido la necesitad de ayudarla, consolarla a pesar que el usualmente no se tomaba esa clases de molestia con la gente, pero ella diferente. No, solo lo entendía en cierta forma, sino que lo hacia sentir una nueva sensación para el, una nueva sensación desconocida. Comenzó a mirarla fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, que eran atraídos por la inmensidad de los azules, esta chica tenia un toque diferente y único que lo atraía. Poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse.

---

Nuevamente la música comenzó a sonar, la pelirroja salió a bailar acompañada de sus compañeras, le agradaban, algunas eran sus amigas. No era el hecho que con Katara, su amiga de infancia se sentía mas cómoda, a pesar de que esta la opacara poco y nada le importaba. Sonreía abiertamente, tal vez no estaría cómoda pero por lo menos las opacaría y también le se daba la gracia de bailar, cosa que le encantaba, pero no era la única razón por lo que lo hacia.

Paso siguiente, buscar a Jet, el tipo que tanto detestaba por todo el daño que le hizo a una de sus mejores amigas. Con sus esmeraldas disimuladamente busco entre los hombres de la multitud y allí lo vio en una de las mesas de la esquina. Igual que siempre, guapo, pero al mismo tiempo con un aire de soberbia y descaro. Aun recordaba el motivo por el que abandono el pueblo, pero eso no importaba (ya lo sabrán mas adelante XD) estaba luciéndose junto a sus dos amigos, de ahora en adelante él mas de algún problema traería en el futuro.

En una mesa de la esquina tres jóvenes reían animadamente ante las historias o aventuras que relataba en mayor de ellos. Algunas las conocían perfectamente, otras les agradaban y del resto se reían por no llevarle la contraria al castaño, el cual en cierta manera apreciaban mucho. Los tres callaron nuevamente al escuchar de nuevo la música tocar, de los telones a un costado aparecieron nuevamente las bailarinas.

Una de ellas, una hermosa pelirroja (por si no se han fijado Suki es pelirroja, sino comparen su pelo con el de Sokka o Katara, se nota la diferencia XD) con ojos esmeraldas, que destacaban en su blanquecina piel. Vestía un hermoso vestido de can-can verde olivo, con algunos toques dorados, que se distinguía entre los demás (ya se estamos con los colores raros -.-u), su cabello tomado en una corta coleta y una pluma, a decir verdad cualquiera que la conociera y la conociera con ese aspecto no la reconocería. Capto la atención de los espectadores, no la misma, pero se asemejaba a la de la bailarina enmascarada. El joven castaño comenzó a observarla detalladamente.

- "Algo en ella se me hace conocido, me parece familiar. Sus ojos, el color de su cabello, sus rostro, tengo cierta sospecha de quien se trata".

Por un instante la joven pelirroja comenzó a observar el publico, como buscando a alguien con su escrutadora mirada verdosa, siguiendo los pasos del baile de memoria, como si un autómata se tratase. Y allí lo encontró, encontró a aquel que buscaba con tanto afán. Y el no se quedo atrás también la miraba curiosamente, como descifrando aquel enigma. Por unos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron. La mirada verde esmeralda miraba de manera furiosa casi rencorosa, como si de una fiera enardecida se tratase; mientras que la castaña ante esa mirada solo demostraba un deje de tristeza y culpabilidad, al reconocer de quien se trataba, quien era la portadora de ella.

- Suki... – dijo en un susurro, que mas parecía un lamento.

- Jet ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto curioso Smellerbee, que había captado el sonido, pero no la palabra en si que parecía bastante triste y su compañero era bastante animado, aunque había bajado notablemente de ánimos en los últimos días.

- No, no dije nada. Son cosas mías no me presten atención... – respondió en castaño que también había llamado la tensión de su otro compañero y ambos lo miraban con preocupación.

---

Ambos rostros se acercaron milímetro a milímetro, para que poco a poco sus miradas y labios se fundieran en uno solo. Un beso tímido y lleno de temor de ambos al principio, pero que poco a poco comenzó a convertirse en uno mas apasionado. Las manos de Zuko se deslizaron poco a poco hacia la delgada cintura de ella, para atraerla mas a el, mientras que su lengua rozaba los labios de ella, para pedir permiso de profundizar el beso. Katara dejo entre abrir sus labios dejando pasar la juguetona lengua de Zuko, cosa que el rocé de ambas arrancaba mas de algún escalofrió, mientras que al mismo tiempo ella deslizaba sus manos a su nuca para impedir que escapase.

Fue en ese momento cuando ya necesitaban respirar cuando les llego la especie de recuento mental sobre lo que estaban haciendo, cosa que los puso nerviosos a ambos. Zuko, por una parte no entendía lo que acababa de hacer, pero esa chica tenia algo que lo atraía y mucho. Por otra parte Katara, se encontraba totalmente confusa con una lluvia de interrogaciones. No entendía por que lo acababa de hacer, no decía haber cerrado su corazón, no decía no poder olvidar a Jet... fue allí donde el punto estallo...

- Lo siento, no debimos haber hecho esto yo... – dijo mientras se volteaba para comenzar a caminar alejándose de él y ese lugar e instante – "Tengo miedo de lo que siento... es mas fuerte que lo que sentía por Jet" – completaba la frase en su mente un tanto angustiada.

- ESPERA – dijo Zuko mientras la tomaba del brazo y la volvía a besar – no te vayas todavía – su mano se deslizo por su mejilla rozando su mascara y por accidente haciendo que cayera, creyendo ver su rostro por unos instantes.

- perdón – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de echarse a correr – "perdóname, pero siento miedo de lo que siento".

Zuko la hubiera alcanzado, pero solo estaba allí sin movimiento alguno, preguntándose que era lo que acababa de hacer, por que aunque no lo admitiera eso jamás lo hubiera hecho. Su mente estaba hecha un mar de confusiones ya que para el era muy extraños y desconocidos (como la dimensión hermosa y desconocida de 31 minutos jajaja XD) los sentimientos que se albergaban en su interior. Lentamente se agacho para tomar la mascara roja, que en hace algunos instantes estuvo en la cara de la joven, para solo observarla detenidamente. Creyó ver su rostro por algunos instante, y si eso no fue producto de su imaginación, fue la mujer mas hermosa que allá visto.

---

Su mirada seguía puesta en el escenario, ni siquiera por un instante se despegaba. Pero a cada segundo que pasaba se tornaba mas oscura y melancólica. Aquel castaño volvía a sumergirse en viejos recuerdos, como olvidar este pueblo y mas aun como olvidar la ultima mirada que le dio, esos ojos zafiros que se empañaban con lagrimas, al saber de su _adiós_.

Katara, era quizás la única persona que llego a querer de verdad, todos pensaban que era un egoísta, y no sabia querer a nadie, pero ella se lo demostró le demostró lo contrario, sin saber que mas tarde tomaría las palabras de los demás. Como olvidarlo era un egoísta y aquella vez que la abandono lo comprobó, comprobó que era una persona incapaz de la dar la palabra o cumplir una promesa aun a alguien que le quería.

Aun la recordaba se conocían desde pequeños, por lo que a muy corta edad se hicieron buenos amigos. Lo mas doloroso para el era los adioses después de todo, su vida era un adiós constante. Sus padres murieron cuando solo tenia 8 años, por lo que quedo completamente solo ante el mundo, sin ningún hombro o persona en la que apoyarse mas que en ella y su amigo, que para los momentos difíciles fueron todo. Un simple _todo _que se borro con el tiempo, así como el viento arrasaba con la arena.

_"Flash back" _

_En un pueblo del lejano oeste se podían apreciar, las figuras de las personas que transitaban por aquella tarde en el pueblo, que por su agitación mas se asemejaba a una ciudad. Un niño de 8 años de tez bronceada, se encontraba afuera con unas maletas de la que solía ser su casa, su hogar lo observaba fijamente sabiendo lo que venia a continuación, pero una voz tras de el lo hizo voltear. Una pequeña morena de ojos azules, que llevaba su cabello castaño suelto y tomado en una coleta, portaba un largo vestido castaño claro que apenas dejaba ver sus zapatos, lo llamaba. _

_- ¡Jet¡Jet! – lo llamaba la pequeña morena de no mas de 6 años – j... – pero no pudo continuar con su carrera, por que callo de bruces sobre el suelo. _

_- ¡Katara! – el niño se acerco a auxiliarla. La tomo de la mano ayudándole a pararse, dando indicios de que mas fue el golpe que el susto, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando la pequeña se puso a llorar (snif que tierno T.T y ahora se pone peor). _

_- ¡Buaaa... – la pequeña al verlo solo se lanzo a llorar desconsoladamente. _

_- Katara... ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el niño con un deje de inocencia, al no saber el motivo del llanto de su amiga. _

_- Snif...mi...herman...sniff –a la pequeña ojiazul le costaba un poco pronunciar las palabras y estas se ahogaban en su garganta por su llanto. _

_- Cálmate Katara y ahora dime ¿si? – dijo el niño mientras le secaba las lagrimas para que se calmara la niña. _

_- Sokka...me...dijo...que...te...vas...a...ir- contó la pequeña entrecortadamente _

_- Era eso – el niño callo, no se lo había contado para no herirla – es verdad, no quería contarte... para que no te sintieras mal – el niño se callo por un instante – después de que murieron mis padres, no tenia a nadie en este lugar, por lo que me tengo que ir a vivir con unos tíos que viven... bastante ... lejos. _

_- ¿Qué tan lejos? – pregunto inocentemente la pequeña - ¿Podré visitarte? – el niño solo negó son la cabeza – Ah... _

_- Me tengo que ir... – miro una carreta que venia de la lejanía – vienen por mi... Adiós Katara... nunca te olvidare haz sido mi mejor amiga... – pasaron unos minutos en los que la pequeña no se movía y el niño abordaba a la carreta. Los caballos comenzaron a andar a lo que la pequeña corrió persiguiéndolos al reaccionar. _

_- Yo tampoco te olvidare Jet... ¿nos volveremos a ver algún día? – pronuncio la pequeña en plena carrera. _

_- SI – fue lo ultimo que la niña castaña escucho de ese pequeño, sin saber que inconscientemente hicieran una promesa. Mientras solo veía como se alejaba. _

_"Fin de flash Back" _

Como olvidar, aquello, aquellos hermosos recuerdos de hace 8 largos años. Sin saber Katara que cuando te volviera a ver, ya no te vería como una amiga, sino como la bella joven en la que te habías convertido. En el pasar del tiempo todo cambia, las personas, sus sentimientos en nuestro caso eso paso ¿no?. Con la diferencia es que nos transformamos, o eso quería creer de mi mismo. Las personas cambian... física... como mentalmente... aunque depende de la misma... en mi caso me siento como un monstruo... un monstruo que te hizo sufrir...

---

Una joven morena entraba agitadamente en su habitación, intentando entrar sin hacer menor ruido lo que fue bastante difícil. Se encontraba confundida, mientras miles de imágenes de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos la atormentaban, que había sido aquello, por un momento no pensó en él... tal vez lo mejor era olvidarlo... olvidarlo... tenia miedo de sus sentimientos que era mas fuertes, incluso que su propia voluntad. Lee, ese muchacho era especial y lo tendría presente, pero a pesar de todo no pudo evitar que algunos recuerdos agolparan su mente.

_"Flash back" _

_Hace unos días que el había regresado, su querido amigo de infancia Jet. Regreso después de ocho largos años de no verse, se encontraba feliz y preocupada por unos nuevos sentimientos que había comenzado a experimentar. Pero en un momento todas las situaciones estallaron al mismo tiempo. Su madre había muerto y ahora su padre se marchaba dejándolos a ella y su hermano solos. Necesitaba consuelo de alguien en ese momento el entro a su habitación... _

_- Buenos días Katara... Sokka me dijo que estabas aquí y... – no pudo continuar por que la mirada de tristeza de la morena lo detuvo. (si vieran lo difícil que se le hizo entrar a la habitación jejeje) _

_- Hola – solo dijo ella en su saludo que mas se asemejo a un lamento. _

_- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto curioso _

_- Jet... – solo se lanzo a abrazarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa, para comenzar a llorar como cuando era pequeña, acostándose en su pecho. Donde desahogo su penas. _

_- Con que tu padre se marcha – dijo el reflexivo mientras se separaban del largo abrazo _

_- Si... – respondió tristemente - ¿Jet? _

_- Eh? _

_- Ahora que volviste... y mi padre se marcha... prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo – dijo ella en un ruego. _

_- Te lo prometo Katara – dijo el castaño mientras la volvía a abrazar, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. _

_"Fin de flash __Back__" _

La castaña volvía a llorar como en sus recuerdos, mientras se lamentaba. Maldito, como había sido capaz de creerle, creer en su sucia palabra, pero ya no lo haría. Se puso un camisón para dormir mientras se acostaba en su cama, pensando profundamente. Poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida, sin lagrimas esta vez no. Solo con una pequeña esperanza de que su corazón fue domado por aquel joven, por que al fin y al cabo "Es mi corazón que se abre" dijo en un susurro antes de dormir.

**A LA MANAÑA SIGUIENTE... **

La joven se levantaba con energías renovadas, a pesar de que sabia lo que se venia en gran parte de el día. Todos se enterarían de el regreso de él. Menudo escándalo que se armaría. Se vistió con un vestido castaño claro con decoraciones verdes, se tomo el cabello en una coleta alta dejando sus dos típicos mechones y salió de su habitación dirigiendo a su cocina.

- Buenos días Sok... – no pudo acabar por que vio a su hermano cubierto en harina – que se supone que intentabas hacer...

- El desayuno – respondió indicando el reloj – estas con diez minutos de atraso.

- Son solo diez minutos... deja yo sigo – lo echo de la cocina – mejor ve a limpiarte jejeje

El desayuno paso sin grandes inconvenientes, retiraron la mesa y minutos antes de que Katara saliera tocaron la puerta, lo que hizo que a Katara el corazón le diera un vuelco. Era Suki, quien saludo amablemente a Sokka y hizo el ademán de entrar.

- Sokka me voy con Suki... por favor despídeme de Aang – dijo antes la morena a lo que las dos salieron rápidamente de la casa sin prestar mucha atención al ojiazul.

- Katara se lo que sucedió ayer... vi a Jet – dijo la pelirroja para no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

- ah – solo respondió en un suspiro sin darle mucha importancia, mientras daban la vuelta en una esquina.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto su amiga, choqueada ante la respuesta, esperaba llanto, pataleo todo menos ¿eso?

- Bueno...veras...yo... – a lo que la joven morena solo se puso como tomate maduro - ¿eh? – se detuvo en seco Katara mientras observaba unas figuras. Suki quedo impactada justo en frente de ellas se encontraban Jet y compañía, miro a Katara, quien parecía no reaccionar, solo escucho un susurro de ella – Lee...

- ¿Um? – Suki no creía lo que escuchaba, Katara no miraba a nadie que no fuera el chico de la cicatriz, miro los ojos azules de ella. ¿Acaso se estaría enamorando?, pudo ver un brillo especial en ellos.

**CONTINUARA... **

**Menuda sorpresa que se han llevado seguramente al darse cuenta que el amor de Katara no era Zuko PLOP! Jejeje pero quise hacerlo diferente... 8 paginas de Word, fue un trabajo extenso jejeje. Perdón por los que esperaban que aparecieran Aang, Toph y Haru. Aparecen en el próximo capitulo. Este capitulo fue JetxKatara con toques de Zutara, solo espero que les haya gustado en el próximo chap mas parejas además de centrarnos en como se enamoraron Jet y Katara. Suki quedo en K.O esperaba que Katara viera a Jet, pero esta solo vio a Lee XD... Que sucederá... ¿Cómo será el encuentro entre Katara y Jet¿Lee reconocerá a Katara¿Le devolverá la mascara¿Cómo reaccionaran todos con la llegada de Je**t**¿Sokka le hará algo malo¿Volveremos a ver al equipo AVATAR?, etc... TODO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE CORAZONES SALVAJES. **

**Ahora a responder reviews: **

**A-Mononoke-z09: **Que alegría que te agrado mi fic TOT, y disculpa por lo del atraso jejeje pero las explicaciones se encuentran al principio del capitulo. Gracias por tu review snif gracias!

**RADIKA SUNDARI: **Que bueno que te agrado mi idea, aunque la verdad fue de un día para otro y decidí explotarla. La verdad de Zuko vestido de vaquero por mi parte no se me dejan de caer las babas XD. También pienso que este es un ambiente muy emocionante y ya veras pronto las cosas se ponen buenas. Gracias por tu review.

**Keiko210382: **A mi también me gusta el Zutara, aunque quise empezar de otra manera ja, que bueno que te gustó la narración la verdad me esforcé mucho y si no te importa si cometo algún error me podrías mandar una critica constructiva jeje sino es mucha la molestia. Y Azula aparece mas adelante, cuando este mas desarrollado y venga a buscar a Lee jajaja. Gracias por el review y lo de Azula aun estoy viendo los detalles de su aparición y personaje denuedo gracias.

**Espe Kuroba: **Que bueno que te gusto al historia y la drama. Lo del Zutara... por supuesto que van a ver mas parejas... a ver Sokki, Tophaang, JetXKatara, KataraxHaru, etc, ja por no dar mas adelantos espero que te haya agradado el capitulo. Nos vemos! Gracias por el review.

**Por penúltimo me veo forzada a decir que Avatar, ni sus personajes me pertenecen a menos que sean creados por mi, hago esto sin un fin de lucro, solo por diversión así que no me denuncien! Por ultimo dejen review por favor T.T o si no, no continuo. **

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA **

**ATTE. FLOWER OF NIGHT **

**Dejen review! plis **


End file.
